


Little Fall

by unorigelnal (jayburding)



Series: The Hobbit Dæmon AU [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayburding/pseuds/unorigelnal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejerseydevile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejerseydevile/gifts).



Bilbo's just about had enough of this whole adventure thing. It isn't even the weather (foul) or the company (fouler) that's got him grinding his teeth as badly as his pony. No, it's his black and white shadow who has finally found her voice, only to reveal she's got a smartass streak wider than the Shire.

"Tell him," she pipes up from behind him like she's reading his mind.

"Stop being daft," he mutters, facing forward, which does him no good at all because Thorin's up ahead, and apparently that's all the incentive Angelica needs.

"Tell him," she says, grinning as much as a badger can when he turns to glare at her. "If you don't, I will."

"Oh I'm sure," Bilbo says. "By all means please go and tell Thorin your ridiculous tale of unrequited longing. I'm sure he will be as overcome by it as I am."

Angelica hmphed at him and nipped his elbow.

"You nearly fainted when he hugged you, don't deny it."

"I felt dizzy. We were very high up."

"Yeah, you had your head in the clouds."

"Oh be quiet."

Thorin glances over his shoulder at them squabbling, scowling for some inscrutable reason- they couldn't be making that much noise could they? Bilbo keeps his eyes on his pony’s ears and tries to ignore Angelica’s sniggering. He hopes, somewhat desperately, that he isn’t blushing.

“Oh yeah, it was definitely the height,” Angelica says. “You look like you’re going to faint all over ag-“

Bilbo lodges his elbow firmly in his dæmon’s mouth before she can finish that damning sentence. Thorin doesn’t appear to notice, thank any deity that happens to be watching, though he says a soft word to Rathwith as she launches into the air from her perch on his saddle. The gust of her wings as she passes does little to calm the heat in his face.

He still has Angelica firmly smothered, but he’s almost certain that her muffled humming will turn out to be a children’s song about kissing in trees if he gives her any space at all.

“You’ve learnt a lot of bad habits on this trip,” he whispers to her, tapping her nose when she scowls at him.

There’s no wind to speak of, but something’s stirring the trees because the petals are falling around them all the same.

Wait- petals?

Bilbo catches a handful as they drift around him. One soft red curl lands on Angelica’s nose as she shakes off his slack hand. She tries to lick at it, giggling like a schoolchild. It’s contagious, it must be, because Bilbo’s laughing too before he even realises he’s doing it.

Thorin doesn’t find it quite so funny, though his beet red blush just makes Bilbo laugh harder.

“What did I just say, Rathwith?!”


End file.
